


i'll be forever

by TheSushiMonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Rip Hunter spends his days drinking, brooding, and filling out paperwork at the local police station. Until one day there’s a picture of a naked lady on his phone, and suddenly he’s pretending to date her. And really living with her. And truly, actually, falling in love with her.(Or, in which Sara accidentally sends a nude to a wrong number and decides the only acceptable solution is for Rip to send one in return.)Modern AU. Includes lots of texting, fake dating, roommates, and many, many friends who only meddle because they care.





	i'll be forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is your warning: I'm winging this fic. The only outline I have is a one tweet sent to friends. That's all the planning I've done. Real life is super busy and exhausting so I make no promises for updates, speed or length. The only thing that guarantees I'll finish this fic is the show continuing and/or reader feedback.
> 
> Side-ships: Laurel/Felicity, Jax/Lily, Mick/Len, and some combination of Ray/Nate/Amaya/Zari I haven't figured it out yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara sends a nude and Rip returns the favor.

 

On Sundays, Rip wakes up with a hangover.

The blinds are shut tight, only tiny slivers of light streaking across the dark carpet of his bedroom floor. A flash of sun catches on the mirror of the wardrobe in the corner of the room - groaning, Rip rolls to his side, back to the mirror - but the steady hum of the heater vibrates through his skull. There’s the customary glass of water and aspirin sitting on his nightstand - along with a bright green sticky note with the words _you’re an asshole_ written in red pen. He crumples up the note and tosses it in the trash can on the other side of the bed.

He misses. He doesn’t care.

He downs half the water, swallows the pills, and finishes the water before slamming down the glass. Head falling quickly back to his pillow, Rip massages his temples. Memories swim through his head, small broken pieces not quite fitting, glass shards ripping within his skull. Sighing, he gives up - he went out, got drunk, someone took him home. If the handwriting is any indication, it’s likely his smartass coworker who has a spare key since she lives across the hallway.

Zari always had a fascination with sticky-notes. Rip blames Amaya for that.

Just as he’s contemplating whether to repay Zari in alcohol or food, he feels a weight jump onto the mattress.

Gideon taps his ankle.

“What do you want?” he says to his cat. Well, he tries to say - it comes out as a hoarse whisper. Scratching the scars on his chest, Rip sits up straighter as Gideon glares at him. “I cleaned your litter box yesterday.”

Gideon tilts her head, the cat equivalent to an eye roll Rip decides. When she licks her gray furred paw before preening, Rip sighs and scoots down the bed to sit beside his cat. Fingers curling into the fur behind her ears, he quietly pets her.

Gideon meows.

Rip lets himself smile.

But when Gideon steps closer to him, she freezes, poking his thigh her paw before turning her nose up into the air. She jumps off the bed and slips out of his room.

The sudden emptiness is haunting, but also not surprising: besides, as Rip’s head lowers, chin to chest, he accidentally sniffs himself - he smells like grease and fire and alcohol. SIghing once more, he strips off his clothes, dumping them into his hamper and heading straight for the shower.

Somewhere between the water turning cold and Rip drying off, his phone vibrates aggressively on his nightstand. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he drags his feet to his bed, sinking into the mattress, before checking his phone.

There are three notifications.

The last one - the oldest one - he ignores.

The first one - the latest one - doesn’t surprise him: Director Bennett reminding him to finalize the paperwork for a case by Monday.

But the second one - the unusual one - is a text message. Not many people text Rip - he’s not used to it, few have his number to begin with, and he finds it impersonal. But not only does the text come from unknown sender, there’s an attached picture.

Rip opens the message.

And nearly chokes on nothing.

It’s a naked human being - one with breasts and pale skin and blonde hair neatly groomed around the crotch area. Smooth legs, both bent at the knees, but angled, so Rip can view the profile of a curved ass.

He stares for at least thirty seconds. Thirty seconds he gives himself, before he feels himself growing warmer, breathing slightly harder.

Quickly, he responds to the stranger.

 

 **Rip:** um i’m sorry but - i think you’ve gotten the wrong number

 **Unknown:** huh. first time for everything.

 **Rip:** i’m so sorry

 **Unknown:** don’t worry about it

 **Unknown:** so this is not the tall blonde in a suit from last night? super hot lesbian?

 **Rip:** definitely not. Brunette. I dont like suits

 **Rip:** and i’m not a lesbian. I’m male.

 **Unknown:** well that’s a bummer

 **Unknown:** definitely wrong number then.

 **Rip:** oh well i’m sorry about that - i’ll just delete the picture

 **Unknown:** you’re deleting perfectly usable spank bank material????? Are you high?

 **Rip:** no actually

 **Unknown:** u cant delete it

 **Rip:** i’m not sure i’m comfortable having a picture of a naked stranger on my phone

 **Unknown:** first of all - i’m Sara fucking Lance remember totally not a stranger

 **Unknown:** secondly who the fuck cares

 **Unknown:** thirdly the only fair way to handle this is if you send me one back

 **Rip:** what?? A picture of myself?

 **Unknown:** naked picture, Mr. I Don’t Like Suits

 **Rip:** it’s Rip

 **Rip:** and no.

 **Unknown:** Rip if we’re going to get to know each other better

 **Unknown:** given that you’ve now seen me naked

 **Unknown:** then turnabout is fair play

 **Rip:** i’m going to delete the picture now

 **Unknown:** suit yourself

 **Unknown** : (see what i did there aren’t i hilarious)

 

Rip finds himself grinning at his phone, now on his back lying in bed. Shaking his head, he hesitates before aiming his camera at his bare legs, the towel still covering his crotch. A second later and he sends a picture - hairy sticks for legs, the hint of his light blue towel at the edge of the frame. Before the message even goes through, he goes ahead and saves the contact.

 

 **Rip:** happy?

 **Sara fucking Lance:** no

 **Sara fucking Lance:** but this just means you’re willing to play ball

 **Sara fucking Lance:** i’ll see you naked just you wait Rip. i deserve this.

 **Rip:** whatever you say miss lance

 **Sara fucking Lance:** ooh fancy

 **Sara fucking Lance:** i can work with that

 **Rip:** i hope you have a good day Miss Lance

 **Sara fucking Lance:** i know you’re having a good one Mister Rip ;)

 **Rip:** it’s Hunter

 **Rip:** Rip Hunter

 **Sara fucking Lance:** well you’re welcome Mr. Hunter

 **Rip:** for?

 **Sara fucking Lance:** changing your fucking life by gracing you with my presence

 

Rip doesn’t mean to grin at his phone. Because she sent him a _nude picture_ , and instead of being embarrassed, she owns it. It’s completely mad.

Rip doesn’t stop grinning as he finishes his message.

 **Rip:** and for that I thank you Miss Lance 

**Sara fucking Lance:**

Locking his phone, Rip tosses it beside him on the bed. It bounces lightly on the mattress, but flips upside down, so even if there was a reply, Rip wouldn’t be able to see it light up.

His fingers itch.

Sighing, Rip pulls himself out of bed. His feet drag to the kitchen, to tea and breakfast and probably the Scotch hidden in the cabinets above the sink - since it’s Sunday, and he’s already had to deal with naked surprises - but he does drink another glass of water first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, either positive or constructive, is greatly encouraged.


End file.
